


Out in the Woods

by Heda_lexa1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camping, Clexa, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_lexa1/pseuds/Heda_lexa1
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are two best friends who are both in love with each other, but hasn't told the other. What happens when the two girls share a tent during the annual school camping trip?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot fic. Needed something to take my mind off of college and ideas for my other story. Wrote it because I'm in a camping mood :D Hope you enjoy!

“Guess what weekend it is!!” Raven asked the girls at the lunch table. She was all too excited for this time of the school year. It was her favorite thing all year. She got to go on a school camping trip with her class which included sitting around the campfire with her best friends. And since it was their senior year, it would be the last one and she wanted to make it the best one yet.

 

“Yes!” Clarke and Octavia both cheered simultaneously.

 

“Ugh” While the three girls were cheering, Lexa and Anya were sitting there groaning. It’s not like they didn’t enjoy spending time with their friends. It’s just that they didn’t find themselves as social as the other girls did. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were very popular with everyone. They always got along with anyone who talked to them. While Lexa and Anya didn’t talk to nearly as many people. And everyone wondered how they got along with each other so well. The 5 girls were paired up for a group project sophomore year in English and ever since they became the best of friends.

 

“I don’t understand why you guys don’t like it” Clarke said, trying to figure the two out. 

 

“I just don’t like hanging around all our classmates for the entire weekend. I enjoy spending time with you 4 and that’s it. But, I guess if I get to spend time with my favorite blonde then I’ll be fine with it.” Lexa told Clarke. Luckily, the other 3 girls weren’t paying attention to the two to catch on to Lexa’s flirting with Clarke. Lexa has had a crush on Clarke since she was placed behind the girl in 8th grade science class. But she obviously never worked up the courage to talk to her until their project sophomore year. And ever since, the two have been the best friends out of the group of 5. Clarke and Lexa did everything together and they even got called a couple by others. Even when Lexa dated Costia last year for a few months, she was still in love with the blonde.

 

“You’re sweet Lex.” Clarke answered her, blushing slightly. The blonde knew she was attracted to Lexa, she just never told others she was into girls. She didn’t know how people would react. She knew Raven and Octavia wouldn’t judge her, she was just worried about her mom the most. Her dad was her best friend and always encouraged her to do what she thought was best. But this weekend, she got to pick one person to share a tent with and the other 3 girls out of their group would share another. She was definitely going to grab Lexa to be her partner before anyone else did. She wanted to make a move with Lexa and see where things could go.

 

Two hours later, school was ending and the girls were boarding a bus to take to the local campground. Clarke had already told Lexa she wanted them to have a tent to themselves this weekend and the brunette agreed. Lexa was nervous but also very excited to be sharing a tent with the blonde. It meant cuddling into the girl she was madly in love with during the late nights.

 

“Do you think maybe we could talk tonight, before we go to bed?” Clarke found herself asking out loud to the brunette sitting next to her. She didn’t even mean for the question to come out of her mouth. She quickly threw her hand over her mouth and blushed. ‘Fuck’ she thought.

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Lexa picked up on the girl’s nervousness but decided not to question it. ‘Shit, she probably knows I’m in love with her and she’s gonna think different of me. I shouldn’t have made that comment earlier fuck my life.’ The brunette kept thinking to herself as she turned to look out the window.

 

Once the bus stopped at the campground, everyone piled out and got their tents set up with their bags inside, everyone gathered around the campfire for supper. Their teachers, Mr. Kane and Mr. Jaha, were cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. The group filled their stomachs and then a group of boys asked if anyone wanted to go on a small hike.

 

The 5 girls agreed to go along with the group. So the group then consisted of Bellamy, Octavia’s twin brother, Murphy, Monty, Jasper, Wells, Mr. Jaha’s son, Miller, Bryan, Harper, Monroe and Luna. The group walked around the woods and made their way around the lake and back to the campsite before it got too dark. The boys were already hungry again, so the teachers decided it’d be a good time for s’mores. Clarke and Lexa were sitting on a log together, cuddled and sharing a blanket because it was starting to get cold. The blonde looked over to Raven and Octavia to see them both smirking at her, knowing the blonde already liked Lexa without actually telling them.

 

“You think those two are finally going to get their heads outta their asses and admit their feelings this weekend?” Octavia whispered to Raven.

 

The girl nodded and said “I think it’s a good thing they’re alone in their tent. It’ll definitely bring them to their senses when it’s freezing balls out at night and they only have each other to cuddle into.” Raven smirked as she responded. Looking over to the girls who were still cuddled into the blanket together, laughing and feeding each other marshmallows, she thought to herself ‘they’re definitely getting together tonight.’

 

“Alright guys, time to get into your tents for the night.” Mr. Kane shouted over the chatter around the fire.

 

Everyone started to get up and head back into their tents. Bellamy and Murphy were paired together, Monty was in a tent with Jasper and Wells, Miller and Bryan were together. Harper, Monroe and Luna were together while Raven was with Anya and Octavia. And obviously Clarke and Lexa were together. When the two girls got into their tent, Clarke looked nervous and Lexa immediately realized it and remembered that Clarke wanted to talk to her.

 

“So uh. I’m kinda nervous about.. About what I uh want to talk about.” Clarke stuttered out.

 

“Whatever it is will be fine Clarke. I promise. But let’s change and lay down first, yeah?” Lexa offered the girl so she would calm down a little. Once the girls were changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, they got in their sleeping bags and faced each other. Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hand to reassure the blonde that she could say whatever it is to her.

 

“How was it, being with Costia?” Clarke didn’t really know how to start off the conversation.

 

“What?” Lexa was confused at this random question. She didn’t know what Clarke wanted to talk about, but she never imagined the topic would be about her ex.

 

“I was just wondering what it’s like being into girls.”

 

“Why? Is there a girl you find yourself having feelings for?” Lexa’s heartbeat sped up, and she was hoping that she was far enough away from the blonde that she couldn’t hear it.

 

“Yeah. Maybe. I kinda have for a while now and I just didn’t know how to tell anyone because I don’t want people judging me. I obviously know you girls wouldn’t and neither would my dad. But I don’t know how my mom would react, and I’d probably get shit from the boys. But this girl, she’s amazing and I wanted to get your opinion on it. I’m not sure if she happens to like me back or not.” Clarke started to scoot closer to Lexa, trying to hint to the other girl who seemed to be oblivious.

 

“Well Clarke, you’ll be accepted by everyone. You’re amazing and I know that it’ll all be fine. If the guys would happen to judge you, then they’re obviously not true friends. But it’d kind of be hypocritical of them considering Bryan and Miller are dating, Bellamy seems to be into Murphy, and only God knows what Jasper and Monty do. But I bet this girl would be lucky to have you, honestly. You’re beautiful, funny, smart and one of the kindest girls I’ve ever met. I think you should go for it.” Lexa tries to hide her disappointment to be a good friend for the blonde.

 

“Yeah? You really think so?” Clarke smiles at her best friend, thankful that Lexa is supporting her.

 

“Yeah. I really think so.”

 

“Thanks Lex, you’re the best. Oh, and one more question.”

“What is it?”

 

“Are you into any girls right now?” The blonde eyed Lexa carefully, trying to read her best friend.

 

“Yes. She’s gorgeous and I wish I could tell her. I’ve found myself crushing on her for years once I looked into her amazing eyes. I could go on and on about her, Clarke. And I really wish I could just get one chance with her because I’d do everything I could to make her happy.” Lexa said to the blonde. While she was saying these things, she didn’t realize that Clarke had moved towards her, looking right into Lexa’s eyes.

 

“I think this girl is just as into you as you are her. So take your chance, Lex.” Clarke’s eyes drifted from green eyes to pink lips.

 

And once Clarke took her eyes away from Lexa’s, the brunette leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Both Clarke and Lexa got lost in the kiss. The blonde moved to straddle Lexa’s lap and Lexa let her tongue slide across Clarke’s lips. She opened her mouth to gain access and the two quickly had their tongues dancing together.

 

“Mmm, Lex. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Clarke moaned out as Lexa’s hands traveled down the blonde’s back to grab at her ass. 

 

“Me too baby. But we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.” Lexa told the blonde but suddenly moaned as she felt Clarke start to grind down on her hips. “You really want to have sex tonight, Clarke?” The blonde nodded quickly and she leaned up off Lexa to take both her sweatshirt and t-shirt off and Lexa did the same. Both girls weren’t wearing a bra to bed, so when they laid back down on top of each other, they let out a moan at feeling each other’s chests flush against each other.

 

Lexa has moved her hands back down to Clarke’s ass as the blonde is continuing to grind on her. Clarke moves her hand down to Lexa’s pants and she starts to move off of Lexa. The brunette gets the hint and she takes off her pants and her underwear while Clarke does the same. As soon as the blonde gets her underwear off, Lexa is on top of the girl kissing and sucking on her neck. She trails her hand down the girl’s body until it gets to her center and she slides one finger through her folds. “Clarke you’re so wet, fuck.” Lexa easily dips one finger inside the blonde as they both share a moan that gets swallowed in a kiss. Lexa takes her finger out and adds a second, pumping in and out of the blonde. 

 

She knows that the blonde is not going to last long so she takes her fingers out and moves down to lay in between the girl’s legs. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, thrusting in and out while she moved her fingers to rub at the girl’s clit. “Lex, oh my god! Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m cuming!” The blonde’s walls clenched around Lexa’s tongue as she came down from her high. Lexa licked Clarke clean and kissed her way up to the blonde. 

 

The blonde laid there with a smile on her face as she knew she could never be happier than right now. She cuddled into Lexa’s side and kissed the girl’s cheek. “That was probably the best orgasm I’ve had babe. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time already and I don’t want to let you go. And I’ll continue to love you. Will you be my girlfriend Lex?” The blonde blushed as she looked deep into Lexa’s green eyes.

 

“I love you so much Clarke. I’d gladly be your girlfriend.” Lexa kissed the blonde but pulled back to grab their clothes. “We need to get dressed, it’s freezing and we can’t sleep naked no matter how much I’d love to. Let’s get dressed and cuddle until we fall asleep. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds great. There’s nothing else I’d rather do.” Both girls knew that they would never be happier than in this moment. And suddenly, Lexa was very thankful for being able to share a tent on this camping trip with the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.


End file.
